


黄金笼与百灵鸟

by zhanghaoyu



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: ABO, F/F, Multi, 主教扎 - Freeform, 前后有意义, 德扎 - Freeform, 猪脚扎, 轻微BDSM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanghaoyu/pseuds/zhanghaoyu
Summary: 主教同时是主教也是摄政王alpha，为了抢权把自己伪装成不理政事的样子。正好有战争，他就借口传教离开了宫廷，最终铩羽而归，有人就给他献上了omega扎...





	黄金笼与百灵鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 上联：狗血天雷OOC  
下联：片段灭文PWP  
横批：暴露性癖
> 
> 鄙人只是一个搬运工，这篇文从头到尾都属于白面书生los，赞美她！！！  
之前发过太太同时期的一篇文，后面三次元有事，便搁置了，现补上

这是一场一面倒的战争，战争所及之处，敌军溃败不堪。敌军士兵被直接斩杀，而敌国的人民则沦为了奴隶。主教很厌恶国王这样的政策，但他现在手里没有真正的权利，改变不了这一切。  
战争来到莫扎特的故乡之前，村民们就开始逃难了，但他却在乱中和家人走散了，身无分文的他自然走不远，于是莫扎特作为平民被抓住了。土兵们知道他是个很著名的音乐家，今日见他，这位Omega的长相同他的音乐一样美。于是这一队士兵的队长想出了一个点子。为求升迁，他把年轻的音乐家献给了他的长官。  
在一次宴会上,那位队长献上了一个罩着黑色绒布的礼物。  
绒布揭开，一个白皙的男孩跪在金色的笼子里。他的身体因为发情而颤抖，双手被捆在前面，被迫挺起腰身，臀缝在打湿的布料下若隐若现。  
主教被他的信息素吸引了，他们的契合度非常高，这让他几乎无法抑制地想要得到这个像天使一样的男孩。  
队长是个Beta,但看到别人的反应，也知道自己这步棋走对了，笑着称莫扎特为笼中的百灵鸟，以他的天赋，一定能“叫”得非常好。

一向盛传不近色的主教收下了这份礼物。他想要得到这个Omega,而且也可以借他来表现自己无心理政的样子，所以这份礼物实在是太及时了。  
他把他可爱的百灵送到了自己的房间。  
莫扎特没有被允许上床，只是用一根链子绑住他的脖子，让他只能依偎在床边喘息。“让我来看看，我的孩子。”科洛雷多的手抚上男孩的脊背，向后滑动，滑腻的肌肤给他带来了另一种层面的快感，“你湿得好厉害……他们给你吃什么了吗？那些会让你愿意张腿的药？”

莫扎特想躲，但是被绑着，既动不了，也没力气，只能吸着气忍受AIpha把他的理智一点点烧掉。

他绝望地想到他很快就会输给本能，他甚至可能会跪在这个该死的老权贵面前，哭着求他让自己解脱。他会做所有的那些他曾经所不耻的举动。  
他不知道他们给他吃了什么，但是他能感觉到自己的小腹就像火一样燃烧。  
科洛雷多的手指探进了Omega的小穴，在里面无章法地胡乱搅弄着。科洛雷多拉着那根链子，莫扎特无助地向后仰起头来，整个人绷得像琴弓-一样。被插入给了他一定的满足，但是很快，这除了让他感觉情热更加难以忍受之外没了别的好处。  
他跪不住了，身体抖得越来越厉害。他终于忍不住向自己的敌人哀求：“别……别弄……我不行……”  
“我以为你应该很习惯这个？毕竟音乐家的名声一贯不好。”  
“我没……真的……我的父亲，不许……啊！求你了，别弄了……”  
“父……”科洛雷多惊了一下，“你多大了？我记得你，莫扎特，声名远播啊。”  
“嗯……17岁。啊啊！那儿不行 ！”  
科洛雷多读过莫扎特的谱子，难以想象这样老练的谱曲出自这样的一个孩子。  
他松开了男孩的脖子，把男孩翻过身来，看着男孩清秀的脸颊。-个想法在他的脑海里成型。  
“……你还是处子？”  
“……”被按住了敏感点的Omega下意识挺起了胸膛，他张大了嘴，像一只脱水的鱼，发不出声音。科洛雷多捏住莫扎特一侧的乳头，把玩起来。  
“告诉我，我的孩子。”  
“……”莫扎特偏过头去，不愿意看着眼前饶有兴致的Alpha。他明白自己躲不过去了，取悦男人是自己今晚能得到一个好下场的唯一可能，但他还是说不出来。  
“如果你不愿意说的话，就只能让我自己来看看了。”主教坐到床上，把可怜兮兮的男孩抱到了他的腿上。  
磨了这么久，科洛雷多也早忍不住了，他抬起Omega挺翘的屁股，从下而上贯穿了可怜的男孩。  
“嗯啊！不！……好疼…… 拔出来……求你了，别……"男孩整个人都软下去了，趴在科洛雷多的怀里，穴肉抽动着绞紧男人的性器。科洛雷多吻着莫扎特的侧颈，闻到更多信息素的味道让他意乱神迷。“第一，宝贝，我现在是你的主人，你要对我用敬称，否则我会惩罚你。第二，你刚刚没有对我说实话，而你需要知道惩罚是什么。”  
他没有给莫扎特适应的时间，就动了起来。他狠狠地操开那些谄媚的软肉，从Omega年轻的身体里攫取更多的汁液。  
莫扎特被顶得一动一动，小声鸣咽着，他还青涩的身体根本承受不了这样激烈的性爱。男人的阴茎因为姿势插得更深，每一次都顶在他身体的最深处。莫扎特心里祈求这场折磨快点过去。  
科洛雷多看着初夜的男孩哭的抽抽噎噎的样子，心里也有些不忍，解开了男孩被绑在后面的手，顺势搂住了他的腰，轻轻抚着他的后背，安抚他。男孩瘦得让人心疼，科洛雷多几乎觉得自己的双手就可以握住他的腰。  
莫扎特下意识伸手搂住了他的AIpha的脖子，信息素的味道让情热里的他无来由地感觉到了安全。他也没有别的选择了，只能寄希望于男人能怜悯他一些， 尽管他也知道这几乎是不可能的。  
“轻点……轻……求求……球球您了……！啊！ "Omega小声求着，这-次他知道了在性爱中他要对主人尊敬，“ 会坏的……”科洛雷多有目的地在莫扎特地身体里戳弄着，找到了男孩身体里那个从没被人进入过的小口。  
硕大的龟头顶在那个不断涌出液体的小口上，莫扎特挺起身子向上冲起来：“不！！”  
就这样被标记的可能让他害怕极了，在这个时代，被标记的Omega如果被AIpha抛弃了，肯定是没有活路的。  
更何况他现在其实只是个奴隶，甚至都没权利摘掉链子做爱，眼前的大主教又会给他什么承诺呢?  
“求求您……求求您……别，别标记我……"莫扎特又被科洛雷多压下来，他哀求着，“别这样……您可以射在我的身上，射在我的脸上也行……不要生殖腔……”  
科洛雷多有点心软了，第一夜就把男孩欺负成这样，他也十分不忍。他甚至想干脆不要成结了，放过男孩这一次。但是一-个Omega奴隶进了摄政王的房间，却没有被标记，所带来的闲话也是他现在所最不需要的。  
他把莫扎特脖子上的锁链也解开了，把男孩温柔地放在床上，动作使阴茎从那个湿滑的小穴里滑了出来。莫扎特睁开哭红的眼睛看着主教大人，以为他终于放过自己了，可是很快他就知道自己想错了。  
“对不起，宝贝，但我不能不标记你。”科洛雷多架起了莫扎特的双腿，狠狠地把阴茎又一次撞了进去，这一次，直接进入了那个Omega最私有的密处。  
撕裂般的疼痛让莫扎特尖叫起来，他绝望地看向上方。  
他接下来会怎么样呢？他会被他的Alpha要求滚上无数其他男人的床吗？做一只贵族的猫，一朵只能用来把玩的花朵? 还是会直接被送到军营里，被轮到死为止?  
“别哭了，别哭了……没事的，我向你保证，这绝对不疼。我只是……要让你身上有我的味道。”科洛雷多没再折磨他可爱的Omega，轻轻抽了几下就射在了莫扎特的内腔里，然后用力咬在音乐家红肿的腺体上。  
信息素最后的注入让莫扎特彻底失去了意识。科洛雷多把他的Omega搂在怀里，看着他身上深深浅浅的痕迹——他不会为他清理的， 他要让音乐家醒过来之后还能想起来自己是怎么被干到崩溃的。  
现在他倒是顾不上什么贵族礼仪了，只是拥了自己的Omega沉沉睡去。


End file.
